


Я тебе не принадлежу

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло уверенно шел к цели, и, казалось, ничто не собьет его с пути. Пока в его жизни не появился генерал Хакс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебе не принадлежу

Кайло всегда хотел пойти по стопам деда.

Когда-то давно он составил список, что для этого нужно, — еще совсем ребенком. В нем значились: световой меч, закрытый наглухо шлем и черные одежды.

Позже, покончив с Орденом Джедаев Скайуокера, он нашел в своих вещах этот список. И уже тогда добавил к нему: никакой мягкости; никакой жертвенности; никаких привязанностей.

Много лет он следовал этому списку. Сначала все шло хорошо — Сила была на его стороне, Верховный Лидер Сноук одобрял его действия, и чем дальше, тем больше его душа сливалась с Темной Стороной. Он уверенно шел к цели, и, казалось, ничто не собьет его с пути.

Пока в его жизни не появился генерал Хакс.

Поначалу тот бесил его своим высокомерием, своей бесконечной собранностью, холодностью и, пожалуй, равнодушием. Кайло хотел, чтобы им восхищались, но Хакс вместо этого советовал ему быть сдержаннее и наверное даже немного презирал. Это раздражало до такой степени, что Кайло порой, перекинувшись с ним парой фраз, целенаправленно громил световым мечом консоли.

Кайло казалось, что он ненавидит Хакса, но в глубине души тихо тлело желание — чтобы тот хоть раз посмотрел на него с восхищением. И чем больше времени он проводил рядом с ним, тем сильнее оно разгоралось, пока не превратилось в жаркий огонь, который Кайло всеми силами скрывал внутри себя.

Это отвлекало от основной цели. Кайло старательно выбрасывал мысли о Хаксе из головы, но как не думать, когда тот то и дело появлялся рядом? Непосильная задача. Оставалось только надеяться, что и сам Хакс, и Сноук этого не замечали.

Надежда была слаба, потому что Кайло так и не научился контролировать свои порывы.

Он медленно, но верно изучал Хакса — насколько это было возможно. Шлем позволял незаметно следить за ним, и потихоньку Кайло научился считывать эмоции Хакса по тому, как тот смотрел своими холодными голубыми глазами, как на одно мгновение кусал губу, дергал уголком рта, когда что-то его раздражало. И начал замечать, что Хакс все чаще смотрел на него с интересом.

Кайло не знал, как расценивать это. Но надеялся, что подошел на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы заставить его восхищаться собой.

Оказалось, этот интерес не имел ничего общего с его целью. Потому что во время очередной холодной перепалки взбешенный (об этом говорило то, что его глаза в своей голубизне стали почти прозрачными) Хакс одной рукой схватил Кайло за грудки, наклоняя к себе, и зло поцеловал.

В этом поцелуе не было нежности, мягкости, ласки — Хакс кусал его за губы с яростью, жестко вел в поцелуе, и в какой-то момент Кайло просто стало не хватать воздуха. Поначалу растерянный, он все-таки пришел в себя, и, развернув Хакса, прижал его к стене, перехватывая контроль. Он даже рад был, что не надел шлем после их разговора со Сноуком.

Потом, правда, Хакс пришел в себя и резко оттолкнул его. Поправил китель, стряхнул с идеального плеча несуществующую пылинку, и, чеканя шаг, пошел прочь из рубки.

— Через пятнадцать минут в моей каюте, — безэмоционально бросил он, оказавшись в дверях и даже не обернувшись.

В тот момент сердце Кайло замерло, а затем понеслось вскачь.

Позже, выбивая из обнаженного Хакса воздух, заставляя его сипло дышать в ладонь, которой Кайло закрывал чужой рот, трахая в каком-то даже для себя неожиданно бешеном темпе, Кайло понял, что попал. И пропал.

Пункт «никаких привязанностей» был безнадежно завален. Потому что теперь, когда между ними возникла связь, пусть даже и основанная только на сексе, Кайло даже не представлял, что когда-то все было по-другому. С каждым быстрым перепихом он привязывался к Хаксу все сильнее.

Быть может, даже влюблялся.

Кайло гнал от себя эту мысль, но все равно раз за разом вспоминал бледные плечи, усыпанные веснушками, капризный рот, яростно отвечающий на поцелуи, длинные ноги, закинутые ему на плечи или обхватившие торс, упругую задницу, такую прекрасную, не скрытую одеждой, яркие рыжие пряди, выбившиеся из обычно зализанной прически.

Все это — по частям и вместе — казалось ему невозможным. Не мог человек быть таким, думал Кайло, это всего лишь сон, но Хакс был реальным. И Кайло нравилось думать, что такой он принадлежит ему одному.

Чтобы доказать это самому себе, он ставил на Хаксе метки, прикусывая и засасывая кожу на ключицах, плечах, у основания шеи. Выше не поднимался — понимал, что Хаксу это не понравится. Поэтому метки прятались под одеждой, а Кайло всего лишь однажды получил гневную отповедь, когда не удержался и поставил метку у кадыка.

Потом он, конечно, таких ошибок не допускал.

И все-таки Хакс не принадлежал ему. Иногда Кайло казалось, что вот, все, он весь его, с потрохами, но потом тот снова смотрел на него высокомерно, снисходительно, и иллюзия разрушалась.

«Своим» он назвал Хакса дважды. В первый раз тот пропустил это мимо ушей, зато во второй, когда Кайло, практически кончив в него, горячо шептал ему на ухо: «Ты мой, Хакс, мой, только мой», дал ему знать, как обстоят дела на самом деле.

— Давай проясним, — холодно произнес Хакс, одеваясь. — Я тебе не принадлежу, Рен. Ты мне даже не нравишься. Я просто получаю удовольствие от того, как ты меня трахаешь. Это у тебя получается хорошо, в отличие от всего остального.

Это даже звучало больно и обидно. Кайло тогда просто повернулся на другой бок, лицом к стене, отгораживаясь, и крепко сжал зубы.

Мало того, что эта привязанность мешала ему на пути к Темной Стороне, так еще и была невзаимной. Поэтому Кайло решил от нее избавиться.

Большую часть времени он игнорировал Хакса, старался отключать эмоции, когда смотрел на него, но от секса отказаться не смог. Зато перестал предлагать остаться и пытался смотреть на все это, как на обычную разрядку.

После этого ему периодически начало казаться, что Хакс чем-то обеспокоен. Тот все чаще задумчиво рассматривал Кайло, но поговорить не пытался. Может, и к лучшему.

Кайло думал так ровно до того момента, когда после очередного сеанса их секса Хакс не стал подниматься с его кровати. Вместо этого он провел рукой по волосам и буднично сказал:

— Я, пожалуй, останусь.

Робкая надежда затеплилась в душе Кайло, и тот, затаив дыхание, осторожно положил ладонь Хаксу на лопатки и притянул к себе.

Тот не сопротивлялся.

— Ты… — начал Кайло и замолк.

— Я, — согласился Хакс. — Я пересмотрел приоритеты. Пожалуй, ты мне немного нравишься, Рен.

Кайло едва сдержал улыбку, которая так и просилась на губы. Вместо этого он кивнул, и поднявшись ладонью по спине Хакса, запутал пальцы в его волосах.

Тот закрыл глаза и спокойно вздохнул.

Кайло смотрел на него долго, запоминая его лицо в тот момент. И подумал — быть может, привязанность не станет помехой для Темной Стороны?

Ведь Хакс принадлежал ей.

А значит, и Кайло тоже.


End file.
